


Bram vs. Halloween

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Spierfeld Week [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram POV, Continuation of Bram's Halloween Party, F/M, Hetero Kissing, M/M, Party, The Halloween Party from Bram's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Bram didn’t mean to get drunk, honest. He just… he just thought since it’s aparty,hisparty,he should take some shots and then Simon asked him to play beer pong with him and… and the next thing he knows he up on the makeshift stage singing karaoke to Justin Beiber, of all things.Bram wouldn’t be so concerned if it didn’t feel so good.Maybe that’s the real reason he kept drinking. Maybe that’s the real reason he brought her up to his room.Or, Day Three of Spierfeld week - continue a canon scene





	Bram vs. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Spierfeld Week Day Three! - Canon - Filler
> 
> This is short and sweet, but once I got on the idea, I couldn't let it go and Bram/Keiynan Lonsdale owns me, so... yeah. I just had to :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (also, I felt SO WIERD tagging this as F/M but I suppose... if there's hetero kissing... that requires a F/M tag... even if my baby Bram doesn't like, like it... so anyways...)

Bram didn’t mean to get drunk, honest. He just… he just thought since it’s a _party, **his** party, _ he should take some shots and then Simon asked him to play beer pong with him and… and the next thing he knows he up on the makeshift stage singing karaoke to Justin Beiber, of all things.

Bram wouldn’t be so concerned if it didn’t feel so good. 

Maybe that’s the real reason he kept drinking. Maybe that’s the real reason he brought her up to his room. 

It happens pretty much right after Bram stumbles off stage. He’s headed into the kitchen in search of water and there she is. Honestly, he can’t remember her name, but he knows she’s in his Biology class. He’s definitely caught her staring a few times, and right now isn’t any different. 

“I like your shirt,” The girl says and Bram smiles at her, admiring her sexy Minion costume for a moment, from a purely aesthetic frame of mind. 

“Thank you. I like you’re costume, too,” Bram replies. 

“Just one question, though,” The sexy Minion says, stepping closer so she can play with the lei around his neck, smirk on her face. “Are you trying to get laid tonight?”

And Bram can’t. His immediate gut reaction is _no, gross,_ but then… but then that constant nagging feeling in the back of his mind resurfaces and says _‘why don’t you just try it? Can you really know you’re gay if you haven’t tried women first?’_

So Bram just smiles, takes a long drink from his class and then takes her hand. Bram leads her upstairs and into his bedroom, silently hoping no one else has already had the same idea he has. Thankfully, they find the room to be empty. 

It’s awkward at first, seeing as Bram’s never done this before and, once the door closes, he’s not really sure where to go from there. Luckily, the girl is apparently more experienced and takes the lead, pushing Bram to the bed and immediately straddling his waist. 

The moment her lips meet Bram’s, he knows with a slightly sinking feeling that if this is what all the fuss is about, clearly something is not right with this situation. He knows, deep down, if he was into it, he wouldn’t be so focused on a dozen different things, wondering about everyone downstairs, hoping they aren’t completely destroying his home, wondering what Simon is doing…

And, sure, this is Bram’s first kiss. It’s supposed to be awkward. He’s just sure it’s not supposed to be so… bland. 

Bram goes through the motions (or what he thinks are the motions) until he hears a knock on the door and slightly pushes the girl off of him.

To Bram’s pure shock, he looks up to see Simon standing in the doorway looking… hurt? Is Simon seriously standing there looking… disappointed? Before Bram can say anything, Simon’s mumbling an apology and shuffling back out of the room. 

Bram makes up some excuse, for the life of him he can’t remember what it is he says, and the sexy Minion leaves in a huff. Instead of leaving his room as well, Bram throws himself back on his bed and closes his eyes. 

Had he imagined it, or had Simon really looked sad when he left? Had he been imagining the looks Simon gave him all night? Long, border line flirty looks that lasted just a second too long to be platonic?

And what was Simon doing coming to his room anyways? Bram didn’t believe that he thought this was a bathroom, he was blushing too much when he said it. Was he looking for Bram? Why? 

But what about Jacques? Bram hopes… he hopes it that he is in fact Simon, but maybe he’s just seeing what he wants to see. 

Bram groans and sits back up, forcing himself to head back downstairs and play host for a few more hours. He can spend the rest of the weekend mulling this over and working himself into a anxious wreck over it. Now, now he has to go back to putting on the calm front of a normal teenage boy, even though he knows there really is no such thing.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment ideas/requests for the rest of the week!
> 
> Day 4 - College/University AU  
> Day 5 - Ensemble Day (spierfeld+friends etc)  
> Day 6 - Fake Dating AU  
> Day 7 - Coming Out
> 
> and don't forget to check out Day Two and Day One! ;)


End file.
